Forum:Powers
I'm not sure about these new "Powers" categories and sections in the articles for the gods. First, if we're going to keep them we really need to make them consistent both in title and presentation. Second, a lot of them are never really "named" on-screen and in some cases, the ones being listed are not even seen on-screen. What does everyone else think? --Scottlukaswilliams 22:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I was waiting for someone to bring this up, and I agree. Even if we do keep them, they need to be heavily "Wikified". :-Harrison Preston 00:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I certainly don't mean to offend ljcnum1. I appreciate all their efforts! I think we discussed this once before on one of the God's Talk Pages. I suggested that we discuss these powers within the bodies of the articles rather than giving them their own sections. Some of these, such as "Fireball," I could definitely see having an article for as characters (ie. Hercules in "The Wrong Path") refer to a Fireball on-screen. The others, I think, could probably just be discussed as they apply to the story in a given episode. --Scottlukaswilliams 15:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Fireball, teleportation, immortality, and healing were all dealt with on the show on their own merits (Hercules talked about fireballs, he got a kick out of teleporting as a kid one time, immortality's big, and at least one character was an unexplained supernatural healer). I'm not sure what "conjure the elements" means. An image of a lightning bolt is shown, and surely "lightning" or "lightning bolt" could get a page, especially after its development as a specific "aspect" of power in The Skeptic. I guess Flight might count too, and maybe we can have a page on Witchcraft to talk about the Graeae from Young Hercules and the witches in A Wicked Good Time. I don't personally see a need for conjuring, "conjure the elements," luring, power granting, sense enhancement, or new shapeshifting ("superstrength" might be okay, but it might need to move). I'd say, redirect all the pages to a central "Powers" page or something (Abilities?) and make a nice list form of them (with references). Then if one expands to a certain degree, it can be linked and become its own page.--Tim Thomason 07:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I created a new page to focus on the special Powers and abilities that appeared or have been mention in Herc-Xenaverse.all the powers Related pages should be deleted ~~ Ijcnum1~~ Taking all these points into consideration, I like Tim's idea the best. I think it goes like this: #On the Powers and Abilities page, create sections for Fireball, Thunderbolt, Immortalilty, etc. #Then, redirect the seperate power pages to the headings on the Powers and Abilities page, with the alternate redirect tool (I can handle that). I think that this is the best route around the situation... What's everyone else thinking? - Harrison Preston 14:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant! Sounds great to me! --Scottlukaswilliams 21:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I couldn't have put it better myself (obviously).--Tim Thomason 16:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC)